


Over the Moon

by Shhhermit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhhermit/pseuds/Shhhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was much too early in the morning to have someone knocking at her door. Begrudgingly, she threw her sheets off her legs and opened the door with zero precaution. It was more likely that she would kill whoever was at the door, before they could make a move to attack her. Kai was standing there with three leashes in his hand, his three most prized possessions in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kai. I also don't make profit from my writing.  
> NOTES - This story is written from third person perspective. I deliberately avoided giving the girl a name or any real discriptions so you can imagine it however you like.  
> WARNINGS - This is straight SMUT, Rated M, LEMON, NC-17 = The shabang! So, if you're offended by my crude writing, then don't read it.

Over the Moon  
  
                It was much too early in the morning to have someone knocking at her door. Begrudgingly, she threw her sheets off her legs and opened the door with zero precaution. It was more likely that she would kill whoever was at the door, before they could make a move to attack her. Kai was standing there with three leashes in his hand, his three most prized possessions in tow. His white hair was covered beneath a leather hat. He removed his sunglasses when he got to her door and tucked it into the collar of his low cut shirt. Sometime last night she had refused to watch his dogs, perhaps a good, few dozen times to be more accurate. Kai wasn’t really into adamant refusals when he was so dead set on getting his way.      
                “I already told you,” she said with an exasperated sigh. She had already been tired as it was eight in the morning and arguing with him only made it worse. He dared to wake her up at the hour, assuming that she would cave in if he confronted her directly. “I’m allergic to dogs.”  
                “No one is allergic to dogs and those who are can’t be human.” This must have been Kai’s very mature way of rationalizing things. And then there was that infuriating smirk, the one he often used to get his way. “Besides, we both know you’re full of shit.”  
                “Do you think you’re normal, Kai?” She asked seriously, although she didn’t require his response, knowing full well that he was anything but. He wasn’t even human most days.     
                He deadpanned then, as if eavesdropping on her thoughts, “I’m a wolf.”    
                “Well, that would explain your affinity to these canines. And while I take this opportunity to not care, don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out.”  
                “I can give you something.” It was obvious to Kai that she had feelings for someone she could never obtain, at least never by herself. Now was a good opportunity to use this scrumptious bit of intel on her, should she not act so stubborn.  
                “More song titles as statements?” She laughed sarcastically. When his eyes narrowed darkly she closed her hands into fists at her sides. It was a jerk reaction to him suddenly stepping closer to her, perhaps too close for comfort. She ran out of room when her back met the door behind her and the only thing she could do was stare up at him curiously. Kai was usually very intense and never consciously aware of when he was crossing lines or invading personal spaces, although admittedly that wasn’t the case now. He wanted to frighten her, entice her even, especially when he was about to shake her up.  
                “You like Chanyeol, right?” A knowing smile grew over his lips at her silence and he decided to take advantage of the obvious situation. She remained stunned for a moment, taking him in as though she were looking at him for the first time. His near-white hair stood out against tanned skin and his dark eyes were currently piercing through her now.  
                It was difficult to think whenever Kai was standing this close to her. It caused her to waver just a bit, and that certainly wasn’t the first time she’d acknowledged the small she had crush on him. But in the end he was just like a brother and she prohibited the thought of seeing him as anything more.     
                “I think I can sort that one out on my own, thanks,” she bit out after a long moment of silence, although not so quick in regaining her composure, since she was somewhat annoyed that he would even think of playing such a manipulative game.     
                “He’s too tall to notice you down here, and looking as sad as you are.” He emphasized his point by dragging his eyes over her nighttime ensemble, taking in her bare legs that were barely covered by the small shorts she was wearing. She flushed under the heavy scrutiny, as if his eyes burned hot into her skin wherever they roamed. “He’s out of your league and you’re going to need plenty of my help, as well as opportunities to delude him if you want him to look your way, much less date you.”  
                “You’re an asshole,” was all she could say in response, especially since it was the truth. Chanyeol was damn near unapproachable, which rendered her unsuccessful in her awkward flirting rituals. Kai usually ended up laughing at her whilst giving her a slow applause, as though he were taking in a comedic piece of theater. She quickly corrected herself upon remembering, “A big asshole.”   
                The name calling didn’t faze the idol and he sure as hell didn’t bother denying it or coming up with a hurtful rebuttal because it was too easy to get to her. She was vulnerable; wide open, and easy to see through. And he knew that he was being more than just a little indelicate towards her then. There was also the jealousy, a shade that never settled too well with him, yet he couldn’t control it – especially when it pertained to her.  
                She practically ripped the leashes from his hand and carefully moved herself inside her apartment away from his too close proximity. Kai took this as a wordless invitation and set his duffle bag down on her couch. She freed each dog and watched as they sniffed around their new surroundings.  
                “I’ve written down their eating habits, their bath times, their bed times, and their medications. If there’s a storm, there are certain protocols that must be adhered to. I wrote it all down for you in great detail. The concert is going to run a little late probably, like they usually do…”  
                She cut him off right there, “And you have one of my keys, so there shouldn’t be a problem with you collecting your dogs once it’s over.”  
                He narrowed his eyes then and laughed incredulously, “After a concert, when I’m beat as fuck, you want me to drive all this way over here?”  
                “Seeing how neurotic you are about leaving your children here – yes! I’d feel a lot better that way and if you’re that tired, you can just crash on the couch or something. It’s not like you haven’t done it in the past.”  
                It wasn’t untrue. How many times had he come over to her house under the pretense of just napping, claiming that her home was reality proof, when actually he just enjoyed being around her. It was such a difficult thing to say, as she made it abundantly clear that he was nothing more to her than a friend. From observing her, he already knew her heart well enough to know he wasn’t in it. So, being the charming asshole that he was towards her was all just a harmless defense mechanism, one that was placed there specifically to cope with his losing battle to not become bitter over it.  
                “Monggu, you take good care of your siblings!” He said in a tone she only heard whenever he spoke to his miniature zoo. He crouched down and gathered the dog’s caramel colored ears in hands, as the other two rushed him with their tails wagging happily and pawing at him for affection, “Jjanggu, don’t eat everything you see! Jjanggah! Daddy will be back soon, mm? Mm?”  
                “Oh, wow. Goodbye, Kai,” she said, as she waved from over her shoulder and didn’t bother to look back. Instead she headed straight to her bedroom in a desperate attempt to get more sleep, but she couldn’t. Unfortunately, even after Kai was long gone, she was still too restless to fall into slumber. It was like she was unable to turn off her thoughts that there were three dogs invading her living space, and probably pissing on everything worth putting plastic over.    
                Then she decided that she would be up for the remainder of the day, cleaning things that didn’t need cleaning, and doing the especially pampered procedures that were on Kai’s list. Each dog was properly bathed and yes, even clothed. They must be brushed gently and dried with a hairdryer on cool. When supper came around, it wasn’t out of a can, a bag or a plastic throwaway. It was homemade food, each container labeled with care since they were all on different diets.  
                That was when it became more than obvious that Kai has some deep, deep rooted issues. It was a fact that he knew how to take good care of people, which was something she could attest to from personal experience, having received it on more than just a couple occasions when she was deathly sick with the flu. Plus, he knew his way around a kitchen, even though he had the tendency of oversimplifying his dishes, and using one too many spices. The food was still always delicious.           
                Once everyone was fed for the evening, she curled herself up on the couch, and turned the television on. Full and fresh from a warm shower, she felt that bit of missed sleep beginning to drag her under. The dogs were cuddled in a comical formation and snoring loudly over on a mattress she made out of pillows for them. Their comfortable display did nothing for her bout of sleepiness, as her eyes fell closed after awhile and soon came darkness.  
  
-  
  
 _‘I’m a wolf…’_  
  
                She was running, tearing through the forest as far as her legs could carry her – for how long she had been running, she couldn’t tell. The ground felt like it was shifting beneath her and her legs were as heavy as bricks. The fabric of her shirt kept getting caught on the jagged ends of branches and bushes with twigs as sharp as needles. Even freshly bloomed roses wilted and died as she passed leaving only the thorns, bearing ugly orange poisonous tips that promised death should one graze her.  
                  The fear of being hunted threatened to collapse her lungs and steal her breath away. It felt like if she stopped running, even for a single moment, that it would be at the cost of her life. It was hard to take in a breath, as a sharp pain twisted and pulsed just below her ribcage and she knew that she couldn’t afford slowing down. The trees were unfamiliar and they grew more crooked the further into darkness she ran. She spared a backwards glance over her shoulder as she heard a low growl that was close enough to be at her ear. The creature remained unseen in the pitch-black of the forest. The only light to illuminate her surroundings was the moon that was eerily alluring from where it hung in the starless sky.  
                Her legs suddenly buckled from sheer momentum and she collided abruptly with palms first on the solid ground. The wind was knocked out of her during the hard fall and it disoriented her, leaving her lightheaded and terrified. Each second she remained still for was a second that doomed her, but her body was paralyzed from the fear that coursed freely through her veins, almost like the effect of a drug she had no control over. Then she saw something, a cabin that stood out like a safe haven and it was within eye range. The dried leaves crackled beneath her steps, as she hurriedly gained her footing, and continued to run in sync with the same frantic pace of her heart.  
                She would be screaming for help if she thought it would her do any good. Whatever was hunting her could probably hear her and so far she was doing a decent job at avoiding it. The only sounds that escaped from her were the laborious breaths and shuddering that came with the cold night air. She bolted up the short row of steps and nearly crashed into the door, which she found to be unlocked. She quickly opened and shut it closed, relieved to finally separate herself from whatever the hell was out there in the woods.    
                For a long while she only stared at the door, a part of her expecting it to break off its hinges, but it never came. No longer fixated on it, she pulled over the lock with trembling fingers and slowly took in the small area. It was completely void of human trace aside from a fire that seemed to have lit itself, a detail that seemed to only frighten her even more. That was until a howl resounded through the silence, as loud as a siren that she felt acutely in her ear much like the growl she had heard earlier. It had to be a beast or perhaps a monster, something she assumed only a child’s mind could have thought up.     
                She quickly took off her jacket that was covered in large tears and threw it to the high flames in the fireplace. She tried to discard any bloodied garments from her body, after she cleaned each wound. The injuries were mostly scratches and scuffs. However, she was more concerned with the stinging sensation just above her left knee. It must’ve been from the fall. The fabric of her straight-legs was torn and it revealed a deep gash that still dripped fresh droplets of blood. She really had no idea how she would cover it up.  
                The small hairs on the back of her neck rose as she stood still at the center of the room. It didn’t matter which way she turned, she still felt as though she was being watched and that something was constantly moving from the corner of her peripherals. The paranoia easily took over, as she jumped at her own shadow, and she swatted at strands of her hair that brushed her skin.         
                There was a sound – like weight shifting on floorboard that caught her attention. She wasn’t all that brave and truthfully, the survival mode was finished with her. Already having checked both rooms in the cabin, she wasn’t too thrilled about doing it again. One room was a bedroom with a bathroom and the other was the front room she’d stayed in so she could be near the fire. They were both empty when she checked them over the first time. Luckily, it was fairly easy to make out each room, since there weren’t any furnishings or any personable feel that insinuated that it had been lived in.    
                “H-Hello?” She called out wearily, as she stared into the bedroom and focused hard on seeing since it was so dark. The shadows of the trees blowing in the wind moved across the floor, the pointed tips of the branches looked like claws scratching against the glass. And to think she used to enjoy the wilderness. Then she saw something she didn’t notice the first time she looked the room over, feeling a cold draft coming in from the open window. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn it was closed. In fear of what that meant, she pushed the thought aside and walked briskly to quickly force it shut.  
                “I thought we both agreed that saying ‘Hello’ in a horror setting would surely get you killed.” She turned upon hearing the familiar smug tone of her friend and confirmed it for herself to see Kai standing there in the other room by the fire. He watched her with a black painted gaze, the orange glow of the fire reaching his eyes. He appeared to be disheveled with his white hair coarse and unruly in every which way. The shirt he was wearing was just as destroyed as hers was and revealing a bit more skin than she was used to seeing.                    
                She immediately approached him to adjust the shirt and to also inspect any wounds he may have acquired, “Kai, I think there’s something after me. We have to get out of here or at least wait until morning before we leave.”          
                “We’re not going anywhere,” he mused, as he smoothed his hands down over her waist and forcefully brought her against him. Misreading the situation, she leaned into him and buried her face into his chest where it felt safe. Besides, she already knew he was strong, having admired his scantily clad figure a few times. The exposed skin she was currently leaning on was so warm and firm that falling into him wasn’t a problem.     
                “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, as she pressed her fingers into his back. She felt lulled by the steady rise and fall of his chest, but at the back of her mind she knew something was amiss. That annoying something should go away, so she could enjoy the moment.       
                “It must feel good to put an end to all of that running for you. Personally for me, I enjoy the chase more than the chew, or maybe I’m mixing those up.” Kai smiled sweetly at her, as she slowly detangled herself from him. It then dawned on her that he had been the one hunting her this entire time. He stalked closer to her and she carefully backed away, “Your heart beating loudly, ga-guhn-ga-guhn-ga-guhn! The scent of your sweat filling my lungs, but oh, the smell of your blood is intoxicating even now. You never had any hope of getting away from me.”  
                She shook her head in disbelief and turned to make a quick run for the door to see that he was already there leaning against it casually. That stopped her dead in her tracks and her breath caught in her throat.  
                “This isn’t real,” she whispered.  
                “I told you, I’m a wolf,” he teased in a sing-song manner, more than just enjoying the moment, as he took in her tattered clothing. It was much like the way he looked her over earlier, except it was more obvious now, and lingering. He touched his tongue to his bottom lip, a habit of his, “I think I know where to start.”  
                She swayed towards the direction of the bedroom, startled when she was then standing face to face with him. Kai’s movements were too fast, too quick for her eyes to adjust to, and she knew then that she couldn’t escape. And he seemed to be enjoying her predicament. He stared at her from between white strands of hair, his eyes dark as they danced in amusement. She was screwed and he knew it too, as he suddenly took hold of her injured leg, and forced her off-balance onto the floor.  
                “You’re not a goddamn wolf,” she said shakily, her mind still reeling from what she had just witnessed moments ago. Know that Kai actually wasn’t human. She planted her hands on the wooden floorboards and tried moving away from him, but he had no intentions of releasing her.   
                He sank down to his knees with her leg still captive in his hold, “It looks like it hurts.”  
                She winced at the imagined discomfort when Kai roughly dragged her closer to him and pinned that same leg to the floor beneath them. He leaned his head down and without breaking eye-contact, ran the tip of his tongue over her open wound. It burned at first, causing her to gasp at the infliction, when his mouth grew more aggressive over the gash and he suckled and lapped greedily at the blood without any reservation. She flinched at the odd treatment and tried her best to ignore the tingling warmth in her lower stomach. It wasn’t news to her that her body was a damned traitor.     
                This was still Kai, she reasoned – getting real close and violating all sorts of boundaries really was no different than his usual behavior. It just never went as far as this before. The harder she tried to give herself peace of mind and fooling herself into believing that he wasn’t a danger to her, the more the situation remained unchanged, and the more frightened she felt by his unpredictability.   
                Kai’s nails drew up from her leg and he steadied his hands at her sides settling his weight on top of her. He then moved his hips between her thighs, as he forcibly parted them, and rocked upwards for good measure. A part of her almost enjoyed it until she noticed that infamously smug smirk of his was present on his handsome face. His hot breath ghosted over her lips when he spoke, “Are you scared or is it something else now?”  
                He captured her chin between his thumb and index finger when she remained silent, forcing her to look up at him as he searched her for the answer. It would only encourage him, yet not responding seemed to give him the same amount of pleasure. He bent his head and licked a line from the bottom to the top lip, as if to taste them. The slow precision of it had her heart pounding hard against her chest. It felt like her entire world was about to crumble and she was sure that it would when he kissed her.  
                The intensity grew within seconds, his warm tongue filled her mouth. He allowed her to sample the metallic tang of her own blood. She groaned in objection as he placed his hand at the back of her neck to keep their mouths pressed firmly. He took his time thoroughly consuming her, personally demonstrating that she was his alone. The prize he hunted for so long. She was hesitant to react at first, when she felt his tongue tease and coax over her own, and she nervously applied light pressure in return.  
                The growl at the back of his throat only made the heat in her lower stomach grow worse and she knew that she was lost at this point. When their mouths finally parted she was left dizzy and panting for precious air that he didn’t seem to need. Slowly, he moved his hand from her neck to trail down over her heaving chest, and down lower over the smooth plain of her stomach.  
                The tattered material keeping her skin from his gaze ripped easily in his hands. He threw her shirt to the side and then worked at her jeans, rolling the button between his fingers, and unzipping them. It was the loudest sound in the room aside from the flickering of the fire beside them, which fueled the tension between them.   
                “You’re getting off on this,” Kai commented, as he bared another crooked smirk that may have effectively killed her if she hadn’t been entranced by his eyes that remained dark, and unreadable.     
                “Kai, I don’t–“ She was cut off by his hands yanking the jeans free from her legs, before he turned his attention back to her body. He kept her still in his arms as he started to teasingly nip just below her navel. The feel of his mouth was hot in comparison to the frigid temperature the room had been subjected to. It felt so good and ticklish that she couldn’t help sighing softly at the contact.      
                “Shall I check to see if you’re lying?” He asked, as he took his time pulling the sensitive skin between his teeth and soothing it over with the light brush of his warm lips. She closed her eyes as his mouth drew further down, knowing full well what he was bound to find, since her body was so keen on betraying her apparently. And there were plenty of days where she would bullshit Kai right to his face, but right now he was just a tad bit too perceptive for her liking.     
                He pinned her thighs to the floor, as he lowered head between them, his short nails digging into the tender skin. She shook as he pressed his nose against her and inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of her arousal. She bit into her bottom lip to keep from moaning as his tongue gave an experimental flick – and then another, running over her in slow, hard strokes until she was arching upwards into his mouth. Her panties were completely soaked from his mouth, as he continued lapping at her through the material, until she was a writhing mess of curses and gasps.  
                There was another loud tear and she knew instantly what it was when his mouth resumed its relentless torture over her damp flesh. He parted her with his tongue and thrusted deeply inside, darting in and out. He steadied her hips against the floor so he could control the pace and depth. Each time he filled her, it felt like she was reduced to hot liquid, sparks of pleasure shooting right to her core, as she spiraled quickly over the edge.   
                But the release never came and the pleasure still coursed through her, and teased over every nerve ending as he continued drinking her in. She couldn’t take anymore, as his hands grew possessive over her skin, grabbing at her breasts and dragging his nails down across her stomach, leaving angry pink lines in their wake. She sobbed helplessly, as she remained on the brink even after Kai stopped.     
                “It’s not enough…” he murmured, voice hollow and foreign to her, as he crawled his way up her body until he hovered above her. He pinned her wrists to floorboards as he slowly teased his mouth over hers, lightly brushing over one another. The rough fabric of his jeans burned into her sensitive skin when he ground his hips against her. Her lips were pliable this time, as his tongue delved in and out between her lips, easing her into the kiss before he bit down hard and her mind went blank from the pain.  
  
-  
  
                She felt weightless, like she was flying or falling, when in actuality she was being carried off to her bedroom. Kai’s scent was identifiable to her almost immediately, like clean linen and spices. He carefully placed her down on the mattress, somewhat miffed that he had to do all of this in the first place and had even contemplated taking her bed anyway just to be spiteful. He eased the sheets out from under her legs and went to pull them over her chest, when she stopped him with her hand at his wrist.  
                His pulse was steady and calm, unlike her own at the moment, and that was enough to irritate her on levels she’s never been acquainted with. She’d even be willing to bet that Kai sleeps comfortably tonight, a nice dreamless sleep where she would be sure to keep out of, because that was _her_ way of rationalizing things. He had no right setting foot in her dreams and hunting her down as though she were his prey. He shouldn’t have set foot there if he was going to rile her up and leave her on the brink during throes of pleasure, and then suddenly stop and wake her up again on top of it.      
                “You alright?” Kai asked seriously, his voice deep and hoarse from all those hours of performing. Of course even in the haze of sleepiness, she found that to be attractive.    
                She silently shook her head in response and the tension returned, except this time it was real and not imagined. It wasn’t like Kai didn’t ask for this, as he was always so suggestive and obvious. She took notice of it, but she never dared to go there with him because Kai was safe and perfect. He’s the guy you would place behind the glass and admire as though he were the trophy you never won, but wish you had. She leaned up on her knees and she pulled him closer and slid his hand beneath her own to feel the skin under her shirt. She was hot and smooth beneath his fingertips and although he was more than willing to accept her bold offer, the situation was still lost on him.  
                “I don’t want to hear that you regret this and don’t try telling me to stop, because I won’t be able to...” It was a promise, a threat, and something that was true, something he couldn’t take back.      
                “I’m the one asking for it,” she breathed out, as she made room for him on the bed, while she helped him out of his shirt and then worked at his jeans with a sense of urgency. She gasped – startled when he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back enough so he could look at her. She stared at his full lips and then into his eyes, wanting him and needing this, no matter what the cost was, be it their friendship or her sanity.  
                “You certainly are…” The words were spoken short inches away from her lips, before he closed the space between them, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Whatever restraint he had was gone, as he selfishly manipulated her lips in every which way he found pleasing. The intensity forced moans and gasps from her that were muffled against him, as a chill blanketed her skin at the rough contact. If she wanted it fast then she would receive it that way. He twisted his fingers in her shirt their mouths separating long enough for him remove it.  
                 They resumed their passionate kiss as he eased her against the pillows. She enclosed her legs around his waist and brought him closer, encouraging him with the hard press of her hips. He lowered his mouth to the slender column of her neck, breathing harshly as he parted his lips over her skin. She felt the cold air hit her soaked flesh, as he moved her panties to the side and immediately slammed in. He could feel her stretching to accommodate him, as he filled her to the brim. She winced slightly, not anticipating the girth or the length, but it was nice and painful as it soothed the burning in her stomach.   
                “Fuck…you’re tight…” he groaned out, as he began thrusting into her at a quickening pace. He learned that she was impatient as she rolled her hips to meet him every time his hips came forward into hers. He gripped the headboard above her head as leverage, as he drove in as deep as he could go, causing her legs further back from the force of it.  
                Blond hair fell into his face as he hovered above her, tanned skin slick with sweat and stretched taut over his sculpted figure. She roamed her hands over his back and lower so she could grab his ass, guiding him in deeper and feeling him grind his hips, before he started to pound into her tight heat. She clenched around him when he hit her spot repeatedly, pistoning his thick cock into her at the angle that has her crying out in bliss.  
                It felt like a fire was licking its way up her legs, focusing and building her up until she was shaking beneath him. Finally having her like this, helpless against him, and buried so deep was exhilarating. Only being able to fantasize about having her, touching himself and spilling her name from his lips to sate the desire he held in. For now, she could have her way, but later he’d want to savor the small victory more thoroughly.     
                She arched and curled her body against him, giving him access to her breasts, as he clamped his mouth down hard. The sharp graze of his teeth had her yelping in pain she soon enjoyed. The many sensations consumed her all at once and her release tore right through her as her hips stilled in the reverie. The feel of her walls throbbing around him had him follow right after, cursing against her skin, as he came hard, spilling warmth into her body with the last few, hard thrusts.    
                Kai trembled as he leaned down and kissed her with as much energy as he could muster, hit or missing her mouth, until she settled both hands at the sides of his face. It was difficult considering the performance as well as the unexpected proposition he couldn’t pass up. He wanted her to know his intentions and she needed to realize that he wasn’t going to stop, and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to assist her with dating one of his best friends. She pretty much screwed herself.  
                She slid her hands along his neck and held on as his lips and teeth drifted over hers until they were red and swollen. She mimicked the aggression he used and pulled at his mouth, his deep moans hitting her in the pit of her stomach.  
                He closed his eyes and gently rested his head to hers, as he resisted the urge to ravish her for a second time, “Not that I’m complaining, but where the hell did that come from?”  
                “It was your fault,” she answered truthfully, too exhausted and satisfied to be careful with her responses – not like she had to be around him. “You should have never told me about being a wolf.”  
                He smirked then, “I was telling the truth.”  
                She snorted, “Bullshit.”  
                “I’ll have to prove it then,” he said, as he looked at her, the heat in his eyes effectively silencing her.    
                Her expression grew somber the longer stared at him, “You scare me.”  
                “You scare me, too.” His fingers brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he placed a lingering kiss against her mouth, and warned her, “Even though it’s kept me subdued, that doesn’t mean that you’re safe from me. You’re really not safe.”  
                “Good,” she murmured sleepily. She closed her arms around him after he settled himself on the pillows beside her. How to let go of her would be a task, this was only one of the many wry thoughts Kai had, as he pulled her closer to him, and held her securely against his chest. The light snores coming from her had him smiling. Things such as this made him realize that reality could sometimes feel like a dream.  
                And as for right now, she was over the moon for him.           
                 
   
                 
   
 **Finished**


End file.
